


Libraries Are For Reading Right?

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Turns out you can do more than just read. But how far will it go?
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Libraries Are For Reading Right?

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I GO AGAIN FOLKS!

It was a beautiful day in Corona. And while there were many things about the day that Cassandra could call beautiful, nothing compared to her girlfriend.

Her girlfriend, Princess Rapunzel of Corona. She still couldn’t believe it. Even after they’ve been together for a bit over six months. Cassandra was still a bit shy when she would walk around Corona holding Rapunzel’s hand, and Eugene holding Rapunzel’s other hand. Rapunzel was more than happy to show her affection for both of them.

Eugene was also surprisingly okay with Rapunzel and Cassandra, the way he saw it, Cassandra loved Rapunzel just as much as he did and Rapunzel loved them both equally. Cassandra and Eugene though, still had their little arguments once in a while, but despite that they got along really well and cared for each other despite not wanting to admit it often.

Despite the mistakes Cassandra had made in the past with the Moonstone and accidentally setting Zhan Tiri free, she proved herself worthy of trust when she helped in the final battle, and she proved herself worthy of Rapunzel’s love long before that. It took a bit for everyone else in Corona to trust her again, including the King and Queen.

Whenever someone looked at her they saw the blue hair, the blue eyes, the black bandage wrapped around her hand. And they knew that the Moonstone, while no longer in her chest left all of its power with its host, as well a small scar in the place where it used to be.

However seeing Cassandra every day in the company of the Princess eased the citizens minds. They saw her walking along side Rapunzel and Eugene almost every day, just walking in the streets of Corona, stopping to get something to eat, laughing at jokes, Cassandra and Eugene making playful jabs at one another. Over time the people greeted Cassandra with as much enthusiasm as they used to, if not even more so.

Her father was delighted to have his daughter back. There was a lot they had to talk about, there was yelling and tears and a lot of emotions, but Cassandra still loved her dad and she was still the most precious thing in the world to him.

The King and Queen... they took a bit longer than the rest. Both loved their daughter and hated to see her hurt, and Cassandra had hurt her, a lot. They also never expected for Rapunzel to say she was in love with Cassandra, and to start dating both her and Eugene. Arianna was a more open minded than Fredric sure, but even she was taken back by that. However as time passed both of them saw how happy their daughter was with both of her partners. A lot happier than she was in a long time.

That being said both were skeptical at the idea of Eugene and Cassandra sleeping in Rapunzel’s room at night, whether it was only one of them or both of them. Rapunzel however insisted and Fred and Arianna allowed it as long as there isn’t any funny business going on behind closed doors. The death glares they shot at Eugene and Cassandra didn’t really help ether.

When it came to sleeping arrangements, if only Eugene or Cassandra were in Rapunzel’s room at night one of them would usually be the big spoon. It took them longer to settle on a sleeping arraignment for all three of them, but eventually they figured it out. Rapunzel was always between Eugene and Cassandra. Eugene would be the big spoon for Rapunzel and Rapunzel would have her arms around Cassandra whose head would come to lay just bellow her chest, with both arms wrapped around Rapunzel’s waist.

As for other, more couple like activities, weather they took place during the day or the night, they still weren’t comfortable with all three of them. Usually it was just Eugene or Rapunzel, or just Cassandra and Rapunzel. Public displays of affection, such as little kisses, hand holding, a playful flirt here and there, a kiss goodnight, talking in Rapunzel’s bedroom and falling asleep cuddling were all fine. But when it came to some of the more intimate activities, that would take more time.

Currently it was just Rapunzel and Cassandra. They were in the library, they just planned on reading books, but after a while they started teasing each other, which turned into kissing, which turned into making out, which turned into the situation they were in right now. Rapunzel was had her back against the wall, her hands wrapped around Cassandra’s shoulders and her lags around her waist. Cassandra had one hand on Rapunzel’s hip and the other against her cheek.

When they separated for air Cassandra looked at her girlfriend, her cheeks were flushed and she was taking deep breathes. Cassandra smiled and touched her forehead to Rapunzel’s and they smiled at each other. They had a few make out sessions before, but for some reason this felt different. Like the air around them was so much hotter than usual.

Cassandra wanted nothing more than to keep looking at her, but another part of her, the part she didn’t even know existed urged her to go back to kissing. And so she did. She began planting kisses on Rapunzel’s neck, earning a half hum half moan from her girlfriend. The sounds she made only made Cassandra bolder and she began leaving small bites along her neck. She knew she might get in trouble with the King and Queen, but she also knew Eugene would see them.

_In your face Fitzherbert. _She smirked as the thought of Rapunzel walking around with hickeys, hickeys she made, urged her on even more. Without much thought she began grinding her hips against Rapunzel’s.__

____

“Cass...” Rapunzel’s voice came out along with her small moans. It drove Cassandra insane and she started running her hands along the Princesses thighs.

____

Rapunzel’s moans started getting louder and Cassandra kissed her, slowly and deeply, to silence her moans. Rapunzel ran her hands along Cassandra’s back and eventually they made her way under her shirt, pulling the shirt slowly upwards as she still ran her hands along Cassandra’s back.

____

Cassandra’s eyes snapped open she pulled away from Rapunzel, both taking deep breathes, “Raps, I think we need to stop.” Cassandra looked at her girlfriend and her eyes were still a darker color than usual.

____

“Why? I... I was really enjoying that.” Rapunzel attempted to pull Cassandra back for a kiss but Cassandra didn’t budge.

____

“Oh trust me I know. But Raps... what do you think we were doing right now, or what we would end up doing?” Cassandra’s tone of voice was still a bit husky but a lot more serious than before.

____

“Um... kissing?” The Princess tilted her head a bit in confusion.

____

Cassandra groaned. _If she thinks that all of this was just simple kissing I need to have a serious talk with Eugene._

______ _ _

“Didn’t you like it?” She asked as she unwrapped her legs from Cassandra and looked at her with a sad expression.

______ _ _

“I did. I liked it a lot. More than a lot.” Cassandra brought her bandaged hand up to stroke Rapunzel’s cheek and Rapunzel hummed at the affectionate touch placing her own hand over Cassandra’s. “But if we don’t stop then I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back, and I would hate if someone caught us in the library and ruined our first time.”

______ _ _

Rapunzel’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh. Okay, I get it. Sorry.”

______ _ _

“Nothing to apologize for. Like I said I really enjoyed it too, I just think that we should do this somewhere more private next time.” Cassandra smiled and gave her girlfriend a bit more space, she felt that she needed some space between them to cool off, otherwise she might get pulled back into the lust filled haze she was in moments before.

______ _ _

At least now that they’re on the same page, they’ll be able to plan things out and Cass will do her damn best to make sure her first time with Rapunzel is perfect, and NOT in the library.

______ _ _


End file.
